


Boys are Ridiculous

by MidnightsNightmares



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/M, Good Bye, also gumball is clueless about fionna's feelings, here, i feel like this is a little too short but whatever, im just gonna go ship fiolee forever now, is that new, like the beast he is, marshall lee's there though, nah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightsNightmares/pseuds/MidnightsNightmares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gumball is clueless, Fionna is getting upset, and a certain vampire king is always there to cheer her up, one way or another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys are Ridiculous

Fionna reluctantly entered her tree house, sans her sister Cake. Just moments prior to what happened, Cake had said she was going to have some 'bonding time' with L.M. It had left Fionna and Gumball to themselves, which either meant Fionna daydreaming that Gumball was rambling on about how perfect they would be together, or for Fionna to simply sit there and listen to his boring science ramblings.

"...And the fact that these sorts of plants take half a year to produce these tiny seeds means that it might be a while before I can conduct this experiment, but the wait I bet will be worth it."

"That's great, Gumball." Fionna replied, trying to sound interested for his sake. Before he could start up his nonsense again, Fionna stopped him. "Hey, uh...don't you ever do anything for fun other then science?"

"Science is fun," he explained. "With all the formulas and the combinations that could create a wonderful discovery...how is that not fun?"

"I didn't say it wasn't fun, it's just...you always seem to be doing it."

He merely shrugged, his neat prince-like grin on his face. "It's like your adventuring; you do it almost everyday, and it never gets old to you because you love it."

Fionna sighed, meeting those fuchsia orbs. "Well...you like going on adventures with me too, right?"

He blinked. "Of course I do! But science still takes the cake for me!"

"...Right."

And that's when Fionna excused herself to leave and go home, lying and saying that Cake wanted her to start up dinner. Being the ignorant dork he is, he merely waved good-bye and said he'd hope to see her soon.

She sat down on her couch, tossing her head back and let out an irritated groan because glob, how stupid can a boy get? If he were as smart towards romance like he is with his science, then he would obviously know that asking him if adventuring was fun for him, she meant did he like spending time with her. Being around her. Having fun with her. Not to directly take the conversation back to that dumb science-y stuff.

"Boys are stupid," Fionna grumbled, toeing off her black flats and laid back onto the couch. "Why do they all have to be so stupid."

"For your information, I find myself quite smart, bunny."

Fionna's eyes darted to the window, which had been opened and a umbrella wielding Marshall had slipped inside. She watched as he went around the room and closed the blinds, and finally, he closed the umbrella, tossing it beside the door. He then promptly floated over to her, paused above her, and then sat on her stomach.

"Oof," Fionna groaned. "Get off, you're heavy!"

"You'll be fine," he remarked, winking down at her.

Fionna rolled her eyes, reaching out to swat at him, but playfully and purposefully missed. She sighed, bringing her knees up in an attempt to try and hold Marshall's weight. But then he shifted just slightly to look down at her directly. "So, what's got little miss adventurer all down and sad? You're even givin' me the blues here."

"Nothing." She replied, only to have Marshall shake his head. "Lyin' ain't good, y'know?" He tsked in a teasing manner. "Now tell your hot vampire friend your problems."

"You're becoming the problem...seriously, get off!"

"...Nah. Tell me," he said, leaning forward to stare her in the eyes, "and maybe I'll think about it."

"Marshall!"

She pushed at his face, trying to sit up, but found her attempts were futile. "You need to cut back on the strawberries." She joked, watching his smirk grow.

"C'mon Fi, tell meeeeeee. Or else I might just die."

"I'm sure," she muttered. "It's not even that big of a deal."

"If it's not a big deal, then it shouldn't be a problem to tell me." Marshall leaned close enough that he could practically be laying on her, but still was somewhat upright. "Fionna," he whined (much the big baby he really was).

"It's Gumball, isn't it?" He suggested, watching her expression go dim. He smiled, showing off all his pristine sharp teeth. "It is! Hahahaha! So what'd Gumwad do to make you mad?"

"He didn't make me mad," Fionna mumbled, crossing her arms. "Boys are just so dumb."

"Like I said, I think I'm pretty smart. But as for Gumwad, he's dimmer then a dark cave." Fionna's lips pulled up into a smirk, and this time, she landed the playful slap on Marshall's arm. "Hey, come on, he's my friend. But I agree, he's pretty dumb."

"So you do admit that he did something stupid and wrong?"

"Yes, I already told you this. And it's not like he was wrong about anything, he just...didn't read into something I said to him." Fionna shifted the best she could with Marshall on her stomach, trying to get comfortable. "It's like he completely looked over it, he didn't...he didn't see or hear that I wanted to know if he ever has a nice time with me. He just kept going on and on about his science stuff..."

"That's it?" Marshall said, snickering, causing Fionna to glare at him. "What's so funny?"

"That's just Gumball in general, Fionna," he said, reaching a hand out to pinch Fionna's cheek, making her flush a deep red (delicious). "And besides, I always have a great time with you. You're chubby bunny like tendencies are the best."

"Hey!"

Marshall finally lifted himself from her stomach, and Fionna sighed at the loss, sitting up to take a deep breath.

"Take my advice seriously, though. You can probably do without those extra strawberries at night."

"Whatever," he said as Fionna got off the couch and went to BMO, picking him up and lifted him.

"Wanna play some video games until Cake gets back?"

"Sure, whatever."

For the rest of the evening, it was filled with slashing digital monsters and a bunch of yelling at the flashing screen. But it was enough to reassure Fionna that she sometimes had the greatest times with Marshall Lee.

**Author's Note:**

> Here.
> 
> *Ascends into the heavens*


End file.
